El dilema del erizo
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Ella es horrible y preciosamente roja. El chelo que todos desprecian y él podría, sólo tal vez, aprender a tocar, mientras se corta los dedos con sus cuerdas. — Shinji/Asuka. [The end of Evangelion]


**Renuncia:** todo de Gainax.

Me dio la gana que mi fic 150 fuese de Evangelion y Shinji/Asuka. Es que es mi anime favorito, es mi otp, los dos son totalmente magnos, y me encanta que me chupen la felicidad (¿?)

* * *

 **I** nicia con el fin del planeta. Y sincerándose podría atreverse a usar la expresión el «fin del mundo». Pese a que sería incorrecto y estaría muy mal, lo sabe.

El mundo es él, corrección, un mundo puede ser _cualquier lugar_ (persona) en cualquier época (edad); en cambio, planeta Tierra hay uno y nada más. Así que el Tercer Impacto se desata y arrasa con el _planeta_ , acabándolo desde adentro. Más no se destruye. Sigue en su órbita, girando en torno al sol. Y la luna le acompaña, provocando la marea.

Una marea escarlata, escarlata, escarlata. _Tan escarlata_.

Shinji al abrir los párpados y mirar a través de —la desolación y— estos juraría que antes el océano era azul.

Aunque él aborrece el azul, porque es el mismo color que los ojos de Asuka y el cabello de Ayanami, porque es el color de la esperanza.

—Me hace sentir enfermo.

Y debido a ello el agua es bermeja. _Ahí_. Sí. Eso es más apropiado. Excepto que —simboliza fortaleza, pasión, odio— ese mar le recuerda demasiado a las hebras de Asuka.

Asuka, quien yace inmóvil a su lado. Y, ¿cómo es que Asuka está ahí, en primer lugar? Ella fue asesinada, él vio el cadáver del EVA 02. No debe ser cierto.

Oyó sus gritos estremecedores quebrándole los tímpanos —y lo poco de la razón— al ser apaleada por la serie de EVA's; esos artistas incomprendidos que crearon una pintura grotesca con sus extremidades y órganos —seguro que a Asuka eso le encantó, por fin toda la atención estaba puesta en ella. Fue la obra principal en un museo, ¡es lo que más buscaba!—.

O no.

Y por eso no hay nadie en los alrededores. Únicamente él. Él y esa que no puede ser Asuka.

Todas se fueron. Misato-san pereció en una alfombra de sangre muy tibia, y Ayanami volvió a donde pertenecía, era demasiado etérea y pura para la humanidad.

Pero Shinji no quiere estar solo. _Es muy triste_. Pero Shinji busca alejarse de la gente. _Es muy doloroso_. Los humanos son complicados y lo terminan dejando tarde o temprano y son crueles y egoístas y a él le desagradan.

«Si ya me odio más que a cualquiera, cualquiera debería ser odiado por mí».

¿Eso anhelaba? No está tan confiado. Ese planeta es lo que es por su deseo.

—Inhóspito, frío, carmesí, igual que el corazón de padre—. Y sin embargo, no es solitario. No con esa chica tan parecida a Asuka.

Ella se atrevería a hacerle daño. Ella no existe. Ella es horrible y preciosamente roja.

Debido a eso Shinji se pone en pie entre tambaleos y se coloca encima de ella, y estruja su cuello de granito con la esperanza tosca y mal sostenida de que éste se romperá y él estará a salvo. Estruja más y más y se niega a mirarla _porque no es Asuka_.

Sin advertencia, una mano lo acaricia, tan delgada como el aire. Es seda disfrazada de acero. Y se detiene (su acción, su reacción, sus pensamientos).

Es ahí cuando la observa, verdaderamente, desde que despertó en los páramos polvorientos de lo que era una ciudad en antaño, como una mente que cae en desuso.

Su piel lo quema, arde y abrasa. (Con violencia, lo abraza también). Shinji confiesa que podría incinerarse vivo en esos cabellos tan brillantes como volcán del cual él la rescató no hace mucho.

Y es que ella (lo llama inútil y escoria para que no sea tan cobarde y le plante cara al mundo de una vez por todas —con el detalle de que nunca hubo un mundo, tan solo una mera ilusión—) es Asuka. La que él conoce. Esa muchacha engreída y muy frágil que aborrece las muñecas y tiene cuerpo de una y a la que las faldas y shorts le quedan demasiado ajustados y le provoca más calor que una tarde de verano.

De pronto, Shinji empieza a llorar e hipar, incrustando las uñas en el traje de piloto de ella y rasgando (su cordura, la de ambos).

Lo único fuerte en él es su llanto y miseria, aquella con la que a diario se viste.

—Ayúdame.

 _El miedo me supera, y estoy harto, y mi reproductor se ha roto en la misma canción, y suena y suena, y ya me cansé, te necesito, ayúdame, te necesito ¡no me mates, no me ignores!_

«Basta. No me hieras, estúpido Shinji».

Pero es imposible, reconoce Shinji.

Los erizos se encajan las púas sin intención los unos a otros en busca de confort y afecto. Los erizos lastiman a los que más aman.

Y cuando las distancias se desmoronan por medio de un beso agresivo y torpe que roba el aliento —y la inocencia—, ¿qué es lo que le queda? ¿Uh?

(Asuka).

Construir castillos de arena para pisotearlos y maltratarlos de inmediato, humillándolos hasta el tuétano. Para así reconstruirlos, para así quererles completos, a sabiendas de sus cicatrices. Y ella es la única que lo comprende en ese sentido.

(Asuka).

Qué hermoso sería si estuviese muerto. Una escoria apreciada por muchos excepto él mismo. Tan patético. Que lamentable sería si estuviese muerta. Una flor que creció en el infierno y se oxida en primavera. Tan similar.

Entre sus espinas Shinji encuentra la calma, con sus codos y rodillas empapándose en sangre y su pecho inundado en lágrimas. Sin necesidad de aspirar otra cosa que no sea abatimiento.

(Asuka).

Que todavía se acuerda de que él aplastó a Kaworu-kun debido al cariño que el muchacho le tenía. Y que Misato-san cayó sin la gracia de un ballet para no levantarse nuevamente por su culpa. Y que Ayanami le permitió reconstruir el planeta a cambio de nada.

 _Y no encuentro el mundo_.

Porque es un sueño, Ikari-kun.

 _Y no encuentro el sueño_.

Porque es la realidad, Ikari-kun.

Y la realidad es abrumadora, despiadada. Igual que Asuka.

Soryuu podría ser su realidad. Esa a la cual aferrarse para continuar viviendo. Porque con ella, casi lo invade la ira y la empatía, casi _siente_ cualquier cosa; sacándolo de su estupor y apatía constantes.

Es fiera e indomable, es el chelo que todos desprecian y él podría, _sólo tal vez_ , aprender a tocar, mientras se corta los dedos con sus cuerdas al crear exquisitas melodías.

«Este sentimiento… me da asco».

Y pensando todo eso, él sigue llorando. Y sabiendo todo eso, ella se lo permite, escrutándolo silenciosa.

A causa de que los erizos son masoquistas.

 _Sólo tú puedes ayudarme_.

A causa de que ellos dependen del otro.

 _Yo_ _no puedo vivir contigo, ni sin ti_.

A causa de que _el mundo_ de ambos continúa intacto y el mar en el horizonte es increíblemente rojo, rojo, rojo y turbio.

(Se asemeja a su amor).

Entonces Shinji recarga las mejillas húmedas entre sus pechos, sólo respirándola, y murmura:

—Asuka. Te odio.

.

.

 _No me dejes_.


End file.
